Ash X Johanna: Daughter's Friend and Mother fall in love
by Poke456
Summary: At the Twinleaf Festival Dawn starts seeing sparks fly between her crush Ash and her mother Johanna!


**On the final night of the Twinleaf festival Ash went to go clear his mind to get over his loss against Palmer! Then a few mintues later Johanna still in her festival outfit saw Ash and decided to comfort him! Johanna says, "Mind if I join you?" Ash says, "If you want sure!" Johanna sat down next to Ash and said, "Ash I just want to thank you for letting Dawn join you on your journey!" Ash says, "Aw it was my pleasure of course she could get annoying sometimes!" Johanna says, "None-taken after all every time she tells me not to worry that's when I worry the most!" Ash says, "Yeah you're right but you your performance today took my breath away and I gotta say you definely looked very beautiful on stage with your pokemon!" Johanna blushed and said, "Aw shucks the way you battled today blew me away I seen plenty of battles but the one you had with Palmer it was something I'll never forget!" Ash says, "Wow thanks!" A love song came on from back in the festival and Johanna got up and said, "Ash care to dance?" Ash says, "Uh okay!" Ash took Johanna's hand and got up then Ash placed one hand on Johanna's hip and Johanna placed one hand on Ash's neck! The two of them were slow dancing for a while till the song was over! The song ended but neither one let go as they gazed into each other's eyes then they both closed their eyes and puckered their lips towards each other and they kissed! The kiss lasted a few seconds and then they got confused! Ash says, "What was that?" Johanna says, "I don't know it just pop outta nowhere!" Ash says, "You don't think we.." Johanna says, "We kissed we did I feel so ashamed!" Johanna tries to run but Ash grabs her as she tries to resist her they both fell on the ground with Ash landing on top of her as they're both blushing! Johanna says, "Ash please let me go I don't wanna here that what I did was wrong!" Ash says, "I wasn't going to say that but do you think we could be a couple?" Johanna blushed and said, "You mean you liked it?" Ash blushed and said, "Well yes I mean you're the only woman that truly gets me I don't know what my Mom and your daughter will think, I never thought I fall for one of my friend's mothers but you you're my everything!" Johanna cries and says, "Oh Ash shall we?" Ash says, "Yes baby-doll!" Ash picked up Johanna and kissed her on the lips and he secretly said, "I won't care what they say I'm in love with her!" Johanna secretly says while kissing Ash, "I hate to say it but Ash is my soul-mate and if he's willing to give it a try I'm game!" The kiss was off and Johanna says, "So what now you don't think Dawn and Brock will know do you?" Ash says, "Of course not but when they do I know we'll be ready and I'll let you tell her because even though this is new to you I'll still be by your side!" Johanna says, "Aw thanks Ash now come on it's getting late!" Ash says, "Yeah all right!" Ash hugged Johanna and she hugged him back! Dawn and Piplup saw the whole thing and although they didn't know it she ran out crying saying, "Ash, Mom how could you?" Ash says, "Did you hear something?" Johanna says, "Not at all nothing but this!" Johanna kissed Ash on the cheek! Ash says, "You!" Ash and Johanna headed back to Dawn's house holding each other's hands as they were blushing! Then after they said good-night to each other Johanna saw Dawn crying! Johanna says, "What's wrong sweetie?" Dawn says, "What's wrong is that you kissed Ash!" Dawn kept on crying and Johanna said, "Oh you saw that baby I'm sorry it's just that well Ash is a very passionate guy I couldn't help it but if you don't want me with him fine!" Johanna cried and Dawn stopped her and said, "Wait I can't stop you from choosing who you love and I suppose if Ash had to be with anyone other than me I'm glad it's you!" Johanna says, "Aw thank you sweetie!" Johanna hugged Dawn** **and Dawn said, "Okay now to make it official!" The next morning Ash woke up and Johanna and Dawn were in his room! Ash says, "What is this?" Johanna says, "It's okay Dawn knows about us!" Ash says, "What?" Dawn says, "Yeah so I wanna see it with my own eyes!" Ash says, "Are you crazy Dawn?" Dawn says, "Well if you're in love with my mother go ahead kiss her in front of me!" Johanna says, "Come on Ash let's prove our love!" Ash says, "All right!" Ash grabs Johanna and kisses her on the lips as Dawn was disgusted by this but she watched to the end to make her mother happy! The kiss was off and Dawn says, "Well that's it that proves it I'll leave you two lovebirds to your nest! Dawn leaves the room and Ash and Johanna got naked and started to have sex as Dawn ran out puking! Dawn says, "Curse you Mom!" Dawn keeps on puking as after a few hours Ash and Johanna recovered from their sex! The End!**


End file.
